Got Your Back
by KorraPotter
Summary: "I've got you, Ziva," he said, and the last part sounded far more meaningful than either chose to acknowledge. The elevator wasn't as stable as they had thought. ((Another elevator story on what could have happened.)) **Tiva** Probably a three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a headcanon of what could've happened with the elevator. Two or three shot.**

_"What if one of those men is dead?"_she asked, her question echoing a silence in the even-more-cramped-than-usual elevator. Tony seemed deep in thought, and Ziva was too tired but to do anything but lean against the elevator walls, when Tony jumped up.

"I've got it!"

"This can't be good" she replied, an obvious strain in her voice.

"No, Zee-vah, it's actually a very smart idea from a certain very special agent," he paused for dramatic effect, "Yours truly," his face brightening like a kid in a candy shop.

"Let's hear it" she said, giving in to entertaining his idea. She wouldn't want to put him in a bad mood if they were stuck together, and anyways, He probably knew that she still wasn't taking him seriously, but he continued nevertheless.

"We can get out. See, up on the top where you were pushing before,_ thighmaster_?" he played, trying to lighten the mood. She gave him an attempt of a smile in return. "Well, if we can get one of those rods down, we can probably pry open the door."

"That actually _might_ work" she said, pushing herself up.

"Never underestimate a DiNozzo" he said, winking and then helping her get onto his shoulders. It didn't take much effort, surprisingly to get one of the metal rods free. That should have been a obvious red flag, but the pair were far too tired and worn out to dwell on anything but escape from their cramped, warm quarters.

He moved to the doors and used the rod to pry them open. Again, it was too easy and should have been another red flag. However, to their dismay, they found the elevator was caught between floors and the only open part was at the very top.

"Ladies first," Ziva said, and Tony smiled at her joke, more probably that she was happy enough to make a joke.

"If you insist," he said, trying to pull himself up. However, they found that the wall was up far too high and Tony couldn't quite get himself up.

"I should've done more pull-ups in gym class" he remarked.

"Maybe I should try first?" Ziva offered.

He was silent for a couple seconds before replying, "but then you probably wouldn't be able to pull me out. If you can boost me up, I can pull you up from the other side."

"Trying to get rid of me, Tony?" she played with a coy smile.

He played along, faking his offense to her statement, "Of course not! It would be a disgrace to leave the great Ziva David behind." He paused, "I've got you, Ziva," he said, and the last part sounded far more meaningful than either chose to both knew it wasn't just playful, that he really did always have her back.

She laughed, brushing it off, and started to help him reach the ledge. He threw his forearms onto the ledge, and after much complaining from Ziva's end, reached the top.

"Tony, you should really lay off th-" Ziva started, but was interrupted by a loud crash, and felt the elevator start to fall beneath her. Tony heard a groan as the small space that saw into the elevator disappeared.

**I need a couple reviews (at least one or two, please?) to know that someone is reading before I can continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for the delay :)  
**  
**A/N To clear up any confusion**  
**a) Yes, It is Ziva stuck in the elevator. The elevator was stuck between floors so only the top part was exposed to a floor.**  
**b) When I refer to outside elevator doors, It means like the doors that stay on that floor. There is a separate set of doors on the actual elevator.**  
**c) The elevator will be stuck between floors again. Just imagine what it looked like when Abby was talking to them while they were in the elevator in Extreme Prejudice.**

**__**_"Tony, you should really lay off th-" Ziva started, but was interrupted by a loud crash, and felt the elevator start to fall beneath her. Tony heard a groan as the small space that saw into the elevator disappeared._**_  
_**  
"ZIVA!" he yelled, panic rushing through him, watching as the elevator disappeared, leaving him safely on the floor while she was stuck in the plummeting metal cage.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled again, albeit any success. He felt his adrenaline coursing through him as he scrambled down the flight of stairs. He looked to the outside elevator doors. She could be behind those doors and he wouldn't know it. Or, she could be at the very bottom of the elevator shaft. He tried to push the thought away but the second he thought it, he couldn't stop and was now even more paranoid. _What if she was severely hurt? What if she was stuck? Or- what if she was dead?_

He pounded on the door in rage, then practically threw himself down the next flight of stairs to see if she was behind those doors. He would try every floor until he found her.

Ziva felt herself falling as she faintly heard someone scream her name, realizing that it could only be Tony. She instinctively fell to the floor, covering her head to prepare for impact. Instead, she felt the elevator jerk, almost as if it had been caught by something. She was harshly thrown around by the force abrupt stop, and moaned as she felt the impact of the elevator wall reverberating through her skull.

The ceiling creaked and then two metal rods came loose, falling right in front of her. She stared at the spot she had just been seconds ago, the shock present, despite her many near-death experiences. This felt different somehow. There was only one other time she felt so trapped like this, and she didn't like to ponder on her days spent in the prison camp. They haunted her enough in her dreams. More than anything, Ziva hated not being able to fight back. She hated feeling so helpless.

She shook her head, almost as if it would shake the thoughts away, and looked around to asses her situation. There was another metal rod half dangling that could fall directly in front of her, but her way out of the corner was mostly blocked anyways. She feared if she moved she would upset the unknown force that somehow kept the elevator from crashing at the bottom of the elevator shaft.

Ziva leaned back against the wall, unsure of what to do. The elevator was quickly heating up, making it extremely uncomfortable. She felt her hand to her forehead, and instead of heat felt stickiness. She brought her hand down and saw the bright red of her blood contrasted against her olive skin. She felt the gash on the side of her forehead and quickly ripped off her sleeve, using the fabric to apply pressure. In the middle of all this, she heard a pounding building up a crescendo. She realized it wasn't just her head, but some outside force. Maybe it was even someone to help her.

"Ziva!" she heard, ever so faintly, but still there. Despite the lack of power in his voice, it still sent her head reeling.

She used all her effort to yell back, "Tony, I think I'm stuck!" The effort made her gasp for air, and only then did she realize what a state she was in. Her head hurt like hell and she had that nasty cut on her forehead; she also felt it increasingly harder to talk louder than a whisper and she felt an increasing pain in her ribcage. The impact may have landed her with a broken rib or two. She just hoped Tony could get her out of there soon.

**A/N This was supposed to be longer but I had writer's block, sorry. I feel like this isn't up to par with the first chapter and i'll be letting you guys down, so please tell me in a review! :)**

Also, since this is shorter, this will be a multi-chapter fic. Haven't decided how long yet.


End file.
